<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>traveling song by Adaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969478">traveling song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris'>Adaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, Himbo Jaster Mereel, Hugs for Cody, Jaster Mereel Lives, Space Dad Jaster, Time Travel, some of the things get fixed, the force is having fun, this is just big dad energy the whole way through</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster comes unstuck in time and finds a child named 2224 hiding in a closet, a military warehouse, and a strange Mandalorian named Prime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Jaster Mereel, Jaster Mereel &amp; CC-2224 | Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oh yeah? that's a weird coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me using my magical wand to make Jaster a himbo: YES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for: Implied child abuse and neglect (welcome to Kamino)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaster has about a second to think <em>Well, this is gonna traumatize my son</em> when he sees the blue bolts coming towards him, and then there’s nothing. Just white.</p><p>So he's dead. Why else would everything be so white? </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Frankly, he’s disappointed in the afterlife, the lack of color is a bit hard on the eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he realizes that death probably shouldn’t have room for snarking, or smell like disinfectant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What should it smell like?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He frowns, unsure, then reaches up to rub at his eyes and smacks himself right in the helmet. Fuck, must be alive. The HUD just isn’t working. He takes the helmet off and scrubs his face with both hands, hoping that might help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dust and grime of Korda VI still cling to his armor, the beskar warm from the sunlight. There aren’t even any footprints around him, even though his boots need a good cleaning. Real good cleaning. What, did he teleport here?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squints grumpily at the white around him, which is vaguely hallway-shaped. The left side is entirely windows, showing a stormy, rainy water world outside. So not Korda VI.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster frowns and checks his comms, but there’s only silence. Which—fuck. Bad news for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where’s his son?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster scowls and stands up, having exactly no idea where he is, how he got there, why no one is with him, how he’s going to get back, and, most importantly, not a single kriffing clue what’s happening on Korda VI. Did they make it out? How long has it been? If this is death, he’s probably in hell. "Kark," he mutters. "Kark!" he shouts, kicking the wall next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s a clatter from inside the wall—storage closet, actually—then a tiny fearful gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reaches for his blaster but finds the holster empty. "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He puts his helmet back on, just in case, and knocks on the door. "Hello?" he asks again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's no response, just quiet sniffling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster opens the door and finds a child looking up at him tearfully—not more than seven or eight years old, sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. Part of Jaster reels in confusion, thinking for a second that this kid is Jango, but he’s too little. And his eyes are too pale. But kriff, in every other way, he’s a perfect little Jango, down to the single stubborn curl of hair that flops down into his eyes. "Hey, <em>ad’ika</em>," Jaster says, kneeling on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The child scoots back deeper into the closet, trying not to make any sound. He's wearing some kind of light blue tunic over a dark blue shirt, with the number '01' stitched on the sleeve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster takes off his helmet and tucks it under one arm. "I'm Jaster. What's your name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid chews on his sleeve, eyeing Jaster distrustfully. Then his gaze fixes on the symbol on his pauldron—the sigil from when he was a Journeyman on Concord Dawn. After a long moment, the child says, "I'm CC-2224," having decided Jaster is worthy of at least that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tries not to let the shock show on his face. Where in the galaxy do children have numbers, not names? He doesn’t like the answer he comes to. "Where are your parents, buddy, can I help you find them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't have any. Just the trainers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster has to squash his impulse to burn the facility to the ground. "Okay. That’s okay. Do you have a name I can call you by, not a number?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” 2224 shakes his head emphatically. "I mean, I’m sorry, sir, I don’t have a name. Please don’t be mad at me for shouting." His eyes start to water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m not mad," he says, reaching out a hand to pat 2224's shoulder without thinking. The child flinches away like he's expecting to be struck, and Jaster pulls back instinctively. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It’s okay, I’ll call you whatever you want me to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 looks at Jaster again, eyes flicking down to the Journeyman sigil. About one second later, he launches himself into Jaster's arms and clings to him with surprising strength. He looks up at Jaster and, when he isn’t rejected, tucks his face against Jaster’s chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster sighs, patting the child’s back. "It’s okay, <em>ad’ika</em>. How about we try to find someone for you, huh?" About three seconds of basic kindness are enough to convince 2224 that Jaster is trustworthy, and that's pretty concerning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're gonna be mad at me, sir," 2224 manages to say. "The trainers. They're gonna be really mad, that’s why I was hiding."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just call me Jaster, okay? I’m... I’m not gonna let any of them hurt you, not if I can help it." Jaster tightens his grip around 2224. "Is there anyone you <em>do</em> want to find? Anyone who can help you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Prime," he answers hesitantly. "Maybe... maybe he won't be mad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looks like they're tracking down Prime, whoever that is. Jaster seriously hopes this guy isn’t a slaver—or, stars forbid, the kind of slaver who thinks he’s nice. "Alright. Let’s find him, okay, buddy?" Jaster puts a hand on 2224's back and stands up. He still has no karking clue where he’s going, but that matters less right now. Going just on instinct, he walks to the right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seems as good as any direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You remind me of my son," Jaster says, half talking to himself, half to 2224. "He looked a lot like you just a couple years ago. His name is Jango."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Prime’s name is Jango," 2224 volunteers. Now that he's being carried around, he seems much less upset.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah? That’s a weird coincidence." Jaster sticks to the outer edge of the building, still not seeing any people besides 2224. Wherever he is, it seems more like a storage facility than anything else. They pass whole warehouses filled with non-child-friendly objects, blaster rifles and pistols, handheld EMPs. Like whoever owns this place is preparing to go to war—and has been preparing for a long time. Who would be that paranoid?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah kark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s seen a lot of shit, but right now, Jaster’s stomach is starting to churn. "Hey, where exactly am I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kamino," 2224 tells him, his little forehead creasing in confusion just like Jango's does. "How do you not know where you are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was on Korda VI just a few minutes ago. I've never even heard of Kamino." And if there had been any indication that Kamino was creating some kind of army, let alone one made of slaves... the galaxy hasn’t sunk <em>that</em> low yet, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 nods sagely, oblivious to the horror of his daily life. "They don’t let us off our planet either. You might want to go back to yours soon. If they find you here, you’ll have to stay forever." He falls silent again, withdrawing into himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Add that to the list of concerning things this child has said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they walk, the labels on the rooms switch to body armor. Given the size of the doors and the space between them, probably warehouses full of armor. Strangely, there are multiple phases that seem to have been developed and placed in storage rather than get recycled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any of this looking familiar, bud?" Jaster stops, having walked past the last door. There weren't any corridors leading deeper into the facility, either, just endless warehouses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That’s how I got here!" 2224 points to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway marked "CLONE FACILITY 42-H".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So this kid might be a clone. CC-2224, does that stand for something? Clone... uh. Child? No, that doesn't make any sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster reaches for the door handle and stops. There’s nothing to grab onto, just a grooved indentation in the durasteel next to some kind of biometric sensor. Like the handle is meant to be removed, rendering escape even harder. How did 2224 even get through here?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have a handle for this door?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 shakes his head. Which raises the question of how he got in here again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold on." He stands back and fires two whistling birds at the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224's eyes light up when he sees the explosives. "I want those!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe when you're older." Jaster kicks in the door, finding yet another empty hallway. On this side, the door reads "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY". Presumably, there was also the same sensor and place for a door handle, but they’ve been blown off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster can't say he's particularly sorry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That way," 2224 says, pointing to the left. "A lot of my brothers are eating right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wanna see them?" The real question is if Jaster can handle seeing dozens of little cloned soldiers that look hauntingly like his own son. He’d have been upset if they hadn’t looked like Jango, but this... he gives 2224 a little squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. I want to tell them I’m okay. And maybe they can help us get to Prime."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good enough for me, kid. Lead the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 smiles for the very first time, so brief Jaster almost misses it. Then he points at a hallway, and it’s like it never even happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inside the mess hall, there are a hell of a lot more tiny 2224s all dressed in the same outfits. They turn identical golden-brown eyes on Jaster the second he enters the room, watching him suspiciously. Or maybe fearfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi. I found your, uh, CC-2224," Jaster says, setting the little guy down on the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three of the clones run up to 2224 and all but shepherd him away from Jaster, the others not daring to move. These clones have matching black numbers from 03 to 05 on their sleeves; Jaster idly wonders where number 02 could be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He’s okay," 2224 reports, pointing to Jaster. "He’s called Jaster, and he’s nice like Prime is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where did you go?" 03 asks. He unsubtly puts himself between Jaster and 2224, still wary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don’t know, but it wasn’t bad," 2224 mumbles, reminded of exactly why he ended up in the storage area. "Is he gone for now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was real angry, but I think he's gonna forget if you give him a bit," 05 reports. "There's always something else making him angry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And he's not looking for you right this second," 04 adds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay!" 2224 dashes back to Jaster and drags him towards his friends. "Maybe you can convince him to not be mean anymore?" He looks up at Jaster hopefully, still holding on to his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know who this person is," Jaster admits. "I'm not from around here. But I’d like to help you if I can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"His name is Gray, and he’s super mean," 04 supplies helpfully. "He’s a trainer. Maybe you’ve seen him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Prime</em> can make him be nice," 03 interrupts. "He's the only one who can." He shoots a look at Jaster that says, <em>you definitely can't</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He can help, though. Jaster can take me to Prime if he pretends to be a trainer and puts his helmet on," 2224 says. "They're not gonna question him 'cause he looks like the other <em>verde</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That might work," 05 nods to himself. "That just might work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster can't help but smile at these little plotting children, which is, on one hand, the most adorable thing. Although if his suspicions are correct, they’re not like this for any wholesome reason.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay!" 2224 is so happy with his plan that he bounces up and down. "Now you gotta hit me. And make it look good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? No!" Jaster yelps instinctively. He's been caught off-guard by like at least twenty things today, and this is definitely the worst. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four assembled clones frown at him in confusion. "It's only a little bit," 2224 tries to reassure him. "So they know that you're taking me away because I was bad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nope. What kind of life do these children lead? Jaster's blood is starting to boil; anyone raises a hand to these kids while he’s around, he's going to shoot them. A lot. With prejudice. "No, absolutely not. I can just carry you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's gonna look too suspicious," 05 argues. "They're not gonna believe you took him out of here 'cause he was being <em>good</em> or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster shrugs, not about to concede this point no matter what they say. "Doesn't matter. We can complete the plan some other way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's really thinking with your helmet," 03 says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Just like a little Jango.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224, 04, and 05 shoot him a sharp glance, and he ducks his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe so, kid," Jaster says, trying his hardest to smile reassuringly, "but it hasn’t gotten me killed yet." He doesn’t pat 03 on the head, just in case they misinterpret the gesture. "Believe me, people will let you get away with a lot if you look like you know what you're doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is so against regulations," 05 mutters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Your</em> regulations, maybe, but not the book itself," 04 argues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>05 scoffs in derision, turning his nose up at his brother. "My regulations <em>are</em> the book."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," 04 insists, "you add on all these other rules ‘cause you’re a huge meanie and you like telling other people what to do. I go by what the book <em>really</em> says."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two scowl at each other, and 2224 stops the imminent scuffle with a single look like a little <em>al’verd</em>. "We just have to convince them to not be mean. And if we bring <em>him</em>, it's more convincing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster is done trying to get the full problem from context. "Okay, kids, I'm still kind of confused. Can you tell me exactly what's happening? Why do you think people will hurt 2224?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of them look at the floor, 03 and 2224 shuffling their feet, 04 and 05 standing perfectly still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wanted to see one of our brothers. The Kaminoans didn't want him, but Prime said he could stay in maintenance. And I just wanted to make sure he was okay there, ‘cause it’s been ages," 2224 mumbles. "But we're not supposed to leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. So you're trying to avoid getting punished for checking on your brother." And Jaster would bet money that this missing clone is this group's number 02.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They didn't wanna tell us anything about him." 03 scowls. "But this was supposed to be just recon, and you karked it up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It wasn't my fault," 2224 snaps. "I didn't <em>mean</em> for Gray to see me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we can sort it out with your Prime. I'm sure he'll understand. I bet we can convince him to let you see your brother, too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't like it," 05 declares, crossing his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Neither do I," 04 agrees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're too optimistic," 03 tells Jaster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But this is the plan," 2224 says firmly, and that stops all discussion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're like little <em>verde</em>. Better, even. Jaster's own <em>verde</em> argue like nobody's business. These kids listen to 2224’s decisions without question, once they’re made—what could instill that level of loyalty between them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 holds up his arms to Jaster. "You can pick me up again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now Jaster has to stop himself from laughing as he picks up the serious little child. Wouldn’t do to offend him. But he’s so—Jaster sighs, resting a hand on 2224’s back. 2224 makes the softest happy hum in response, just like Jango used to do when he was this age.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of 2224's brothers watch with jealousy, maybe, as Jaster picks him up. Internally, Jaster swears to come back and pick up all of them if he can. Has nobody even so much as held them in eight years?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go that way," 2224 says, pointing to the left side of the cafeteria. "You’re gonna need this." He pokes Jaster’s shoulder with a small metal card.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah? What for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It’s to open the doors and stuff in this area. I stole it." He smiles to himself, but quickly wipes the expression away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster nods, holding 2224 to his chest while they walk. 2224 taps Jaster’s shoulder to let him know which way to go, his round face so serious it should be comical.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are a surprising number of Mandalorians in the hallways, and at least five who are fully armored. They nod to Jaster, only a couple watching him in either surprise or confusion as he moves past.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not going so bad, huh?" he murmurs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don’t jinx it," 2224 says quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't." Jaster pats his back to reassure him, and then the alarms start.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 looks up at Jaster meaningfully, exactly how Jango might have done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster swears, clinging to 2224. He scans the hallway for anywhere to hide. Literally anywhere. He’d settle for a trash chute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They’re gonna be so mad at us," 2224 sighs while Jaster contemplates breaking open a window and escaping through there. How tough can windows be?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop," someone commands. Jaster catches a glimpse of beskar armor and thinks, <em>nope</em>. Not while he’s holding this unarmored child. He starts booking it in the opposite direction, clutching 2224 to his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You’re just making him mad, stop!" 2224 cries, and Jaster skids to a halt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kid, we have to go. I’m breaking this window."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, that’s Prime," 2224 insists. "He’s nice. Sometimes. I mean... he seems angry now. I dunno."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," Jaster says after a second, deactivating his remaining whistling birds. "Let’s see what he has to say, but I’m not above breaking stuff." If they end up fighting, Jaster is at a significant disadvantage without his blaster and holding onto an unarmored child.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A figure in full <em>beskar’gam</em> stands in the hallway—silver all over, save for a few blue accents. The style of his armor favors the Mereel clan, although Jaster can’t recall anyone he knows choosing to leave their armor unpainted. "What the hell do you think you’re wearing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All these alarms going off and you’re asking me about my wardrobe?" Jaster asks, unable to stop himself. He takes a second to cuddle 2224, who’s shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm. "Look, can you put the gun down? He said he was sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don’t deflect. Take off the helmet." The blaster, if anything, fixes more securely on both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster sighs and takes his helmet off, letting 2224 hang onto it. "Look, I apologize for intruding on your homeworld, but I honestly don’t know how I got here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a long second, Prime doesn’t move. Then he demands, "Who are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jaster Mereel. Listen, Prime, I—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A blaster appears right in his face, power cell humming. "Don’t lie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have had a long day," Jaster mutters as he sets 2224 on the ground. The child looks up at him with wide eyes but doesn’t say anything. "I just want to talk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jaster Mereel died on Korda VI over twenty years ago. So who the fuck are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Kyr’tsad</em> is getting creative with those lies about me." He almost feels like it's a compliment. "Once I make sure this kid is okay, I’ll get out of here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Prime seems to have shorted out, staring at Jaster even more intently. He holsters his blaster, then reaches up and takes off his helmet. Underneath, there’s a face that Jaster almost knows, but there's no way that Jango can be this old. Right? "<em>Buir</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Jango?</em>" He looks down at 2224 and feels like something of an idiot for not realizing it sooner—but then this means he's in the future. A future where Jango thinks he's dead, and there are all these little clones of him being trained for something, and wow, this is the bad timeline, isn't it? "What's happening?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You died."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blast door behind Jaster slides open, revealing a whole lot of both Kaminoan and Mandalorian security guards. In the instant he has before he dies maybe for the second time, he shoves 2224 behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango’s eyes widen comically, his shocked expression a mirror of the one on 2224’s face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the moment before he dies again, he thinks, <em>Well, shit, this is going to traumatize my son. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Again</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guide to clone cadets: </p><p>01 — Cody<br/>02 — 99<br/>03 — Wolffe<br/>04 — Bly<br/>05 — Fox</p><p>More coming soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this is how it is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaster: this violates the geneva conventions<br/>jango: the what<br/>jaster: what</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow i didn't expect this to attract an audience! hello everyone! thanks for stopping by :D</p><p>this chapter did not want to exist (i deleted a whole section where jaster and jango just go full socratic debate in the medbay it was awful and will never see the light of day)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jaster wakes up in another white void, and he scowls. Why not a blue void? Or maybe green, he's always liked green.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, <em>Buir</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hand rests on his shoulder, and Jaster clumsily reaches up and holds onto the hand. "Hey, kiddo," he rasps, voice rough from disuse. Feels like only a day or two, though—and he knows it’s bad that he can tell so easily. "New scars?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just one, along the left side of your head."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster prods at the left side of his face, and there’s a kind of dull pain, but nothing he can’t handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango gently tugs Jaster’s hand away. "A little bacta, and you’re almost healed. <em>Almost</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that any way to treat your guests, <em>ad'ika</em>?" Jaster scrubs at his face, wishing he could brush his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You started blowing up doors and stealing clones." Jango sounds frustrated, but when Jaster looks over at him, he's smiling. Jaster finds himself scrutinizing his son's scorched armor; had so much time passed between their meeting in the corridor and now? "They won't come after you again," Jango adds, glancing down at his battered armor. "Made sure of that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You did?" Jaster finally takes a good look at his son—the same face, but worn and scarred. His own Journeyman Protector sigil is painted on Jango's chest plate, repainted dozens of times. He reaches out before he quite knows what he’s doing and gently presses a hand to Jango's cheek, remembering the teenager he left behind. "I just saw you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango’s expression darkens, and he leans into Jaster’s touch, pressing their foreheads together. "I buried you twenty-four years ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His son had to bury a parent for the third time. Did anyone ever take him in after that? How many times is Jango’s family supposed to fall apart? "I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango squeezes him tighter, but still gently, like Jaster is a soap bubble he could pop at any moment. "I killed the people who betrayed you. Viszla and Montross. I haven't been able to kill the people who destroyed the <em>Haat Mando'ade</em> yet, but it'll happen. I promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster pulls back to look at his son again. "What are you talking about? What happened after I—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a long story." The look on Jango’s face tells Jaster exactly how dark this story must be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've got plenty of time to tell it. But before you do, what happened to 2224? Did he find his brother?" Jaster can only devote his mental energy towards one crisis at a time, and he's already invested a lot in the small clone and his quest for his missing brother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a second, Jango looks almost confused. "The CC? We sent him back to his barracks. He's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster struggles to sit up, jelly arms refusing to move right. "He wanted to make sure his brother was okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He has thousands of brothers," Jango says, a bit amused as he steadies Jaster. "I wouldn't worry so much about individuals."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something about what Jango's said makes Jaster's hackles rise. But he doesn’t want to start yelling, not before he hears the full story. "You know me, I love to worry." Jaster pats him on the shoulder. His chest aches when he sees the empty place on Jango's pauldron that should hold a clan crest. "I'm going to see 2224 and bring him to his brother, and I think you should come with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango looks at him blankly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster stands up, hearing his medic Zora shouting at him in his head, and realizes that he should probably get dressed before he leaves. He grabs his armor and flightsuit, stacked on a chair near the bed, and goes into the fresher to change. Hopefully, Jango will use the time to think things over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On instinct, he tries the main comms channel. Instead of the usual chatter, he hears nothing, even when he cycles through his various secondary and private channels. There’s always someone listening, some drama happening between the <em>verde</em>. He turns the channel off, the silence making his skin prickle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He catches sight of himself in the mirror and stares at the new scar cutting through his hair, right above his left ear. <em>At least I got to keep the ear,</em> he reflects.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster checks over his weapons: three vibroblades, two whistling birds, two empty holsters, end of list, well shit. Then he steps outside, helmet tucked under one arm. "Any thoughts?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango stands up, frowning, and for a second, Jaster's certain he's fucked up. "I'll take you and 2224 to maintenance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, <em>ad</em>." He falls into step next to his son, now almost as tall as Jaster. "They’re good kids." Thousands and thousands of good kids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, Jango stays silent. "There weren't any other options. And I don't have to like it to like the results."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me everything," Jaster says, knowing he won't like what he hears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Jaster dies on Korda VI, Jango becomes the <em>Mand'alor</em>. Evidently, this was according to Jaster's wishes, although why anyone thought Jaster <em>wanted</em> a kid to become the leader of an entire ideological movement is beyond him. Jango was fourteen!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Also, Jaster's annoyed that he died on such a pointless job and left Jango alone, not to mention ready to fly back in time and murder Montross for betraying everyone. Personally, he wouldn't have let Montross leave alive, but different <em>Mand'alore</em>, different rules.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And to his credit, Jango is a good <em>Mand'alor</em>—everything goes fine until the <em>Haat Mando'ade</em> are hired to put down a rebellion on Galidraan and get framed by the same government for slaughtering innocent civilians. Then the Jedi show up and kill them for resisting arrest. Jaster almost can't believe what he hears, doesn’t <em>want</em> to believe. It's a senseless end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And for Jango, the nightmare continues. The Jedi give Jango to the same government that betrayed him. Then (and look, now Jaster feels bad about saying it) Jango is unceremoniously stripped of his armor and sold into slavery. He spends years working in the spice trade. But during a pirate attack, Jango frees himself, retrieves his armor, and proceeds to hunt down and kill Tor Viszla.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm impressed, <em>ad</em>. He's a good fighter. Was a good fighter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango half-smiles at the praise, then describes how he and several other bounty hunters entered competition to see who could kill a former Jedi named Komari Vosa. Jango glazes over most of the chase and capture, but in the end, he defeats Vosa. The man who set up the competition, Tyranus, is impressed, and offers Jango a second job—becoming the template of a clone army. Specifically, the army that would destroy the Jedi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster is fuzzy on the details of how, exactly, they'll accomplish this task. "Did you think about turning Tyranus down?" he asks, finally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once he explained what the army would be doing? No. I felt like I was meant to do this." There's so much determination as he says it that for a second, Jaster believes that he's doing the right thing. But nothing that involves wholesale murder of a group of people can possibly be right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They come to a stop in front of Clone Facility 42-H. Jango unseals the door with a silver handle he keeps in a pocket, then takes Jaster through an airlock-like system of doors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a short walk to a windowless door marked 'CLASSROOM 5.01'. Inside, there are well over a hundred clones all fighting each other, watched over by a handful of <em>mando’ade</em>. As soon as Jango walks in, the <em>mando’ad</em> in charge holds a hand in the air, and all the clones assemble into perfect rows without hesitation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jango, nice to see you." The <em>mando’ad</em> takes off their helmet and Jaster nearly chokes when he sees Walon Vau's face underneath. If Jango got old, Vau got kriffing ancient, and his hair has turned a color Jaster can only describe as snow-white. "Wow, so you really did manage to survive Korda VI. You look good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster scowls. "Wish I could say the same for you. But somehow, you managed to get even uglier."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vau just laughs, slapping Jaster on the shoulder with one gloved hand, and Jaster resists the urge to commit homicide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We’re here for 2224," Jango says, before Jaster can start stabbing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vau doesn’t look at the clone array as he beckons 2224 forward. "That everything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster looks out over the sea of clones and finds four faces looking back, the others staring ahead, carefully expressionless. He picks up 2224 as the little guy steps out of line. "And those three," he adds, pointing to 03, 04, and 05. "If you want to come with us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just take them, they don't care," Vau says, waving the group of clones forward too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster picks up one of them, 05, and when the other two realize they won't be carried, they droop almost comically, devastated that they've been left on the ground. Jaster glances to Jango, tilting his head towards the sad clones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango pauses, mentally calculating. "Alright, you want to be picked up?" When the clones just look at him with wide, shining eyes, he sighs and picks them both up, holding one clone in each arm. Let it never be said that Jaster’s son skips arm day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tiniest of sighs sweeps over the crowd of others, stifled before anyone can notice. Vau either doesn't know or doesn’t care, but it breaks Jaster’s stupid heart to hear them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bring 'em back in one piece," Vau tells them as they leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the classroom door closes, Jaster looks down at the clones. "Hey, how are you guys? Sorry to take you away from your classes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both of them blink in confusion. 05 opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and stays silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We’re taking you to see your brother in maintenance. Right, Jango?" He looks back at his <em>ad</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango grunts in agreement. 04 clings to him happily, and even 03’s perpetual frown has softened somewhat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 nods, trying not to smile. Then he looks back at his brothers, and he does smile, sharing a giggle with 05.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How have your days been so far, kids?" Jaster asks, and shockingly, none of them answer. They seem more confused that he even bothered to ask. "Have you done anything interesting?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 shakes his head. "Not really. It's the same every day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We wake up, then eat, then go to class, then train, then eat, then go to class again, then sleep." 05 shrugs. "That's just how it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster glances at Jango, who pointedly doesn't look back. "Then have you been staying out of trouble?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhmmm," 2224 says in a way that definitely means he's done crimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Didn’t run afoul of that trainer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 shakes his head. "He forgot about me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That’s good, buddy." Better than the alternative.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both clones cling tighter to Jaster when they leave the facility, and Jaster's practically being squeezed to death as they move through a service corridor that slants down, deeper into the building. 2224 starts to squirm, and Jaster puts him and 05 down before they fall. Behind him, Jango sets down 03 and 04.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clones stick together in a little group, making sure that Jango and Jaster are always nearby. Despite their age, they’re already checking the exits, taking close note of their path and surroundings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright," Jango says to the maintenance workers, who watch them pass by with interest. "They're allowed to be here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster is frankly shocked that anyone would allow an eight-year-old to work in maintenance. Why not place him with a family? Then again, once you treat one of them like a person, then it all comes apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You see him yet?" he asks, and 2224 shakes his head before darting off down a corridor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>None of the clones venture far from Jaster and Jango, instead using them as a kind of home base. 2224 comes back after a bit, then moves into a different area.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look at them," Jaster sighs to Jango, whose face is a mask of perfect indifference. "They remind me of you when you were little. Especially 2224. Do you know which brother they're looking for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"His name's 99," 04 informs him seriously, right before he dashes off down a different corridor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango nods, gaze following the little clone. "I had 99 placed here, rather than be decommissioned."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Decommissioned?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't agree with it. The <em>kaminii</em> have a habit of... recycling clones that they don't feel are up to their standards."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't tell me what that means." Anger starts to burn somewhere in Jaster's stomach, but he can’t just go off on a one-man rampage across Kamino. Yet. "Kriff."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango nods along with him. "He can still work, even if he's not up to standard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Jaster asks, not quite processing what Jango just said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"99!" 05 shouts, scampering into the room on Jaster's left. All the other clones make a beeline for the room too, which is full of humanoid workers and maintenance droids. At first, Jaster can't tell who is 99, even though he feels like it should be obvious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mistake is looking for another eight-year-old. The boy that the others run up to is at least fourteen, his back hunched and twisted as he services a mouse droid. But when he straightens to look at them, his back stays curved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You came to visit me?" he asks, a broad smile appearing on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you okay? Is anyone hurting you?" 03 demands, looking ready to commit murder if 99 isn’t alright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine," he reassures them, trying to hug all four as they crowd around him. "You guys are all so small!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You</em> got big," 05 says with jealousy, a good two feet shorter than his brother. "Too big."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>99 laughs and pats 05 on the head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They’re the same age?" Jaster asks Jango. "99 and his brothers?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango nods. "Chronologically. 99 is aging at nearly twice the rate of a normal clone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gears in Jaster's head churn unhappily. "So... the clones already grow fast?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Twice the rate of a normal person."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster stares at him. "And that means that 99—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was born four years ago, like the others."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>99 shows his brothers the mouse droid that he’s working on, and they all crowd around it and poke it cautiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He’s <em>four</em>?" This kid will be dead by the time he’s twenty-five. "Oh, gods," Jaster groans, leaning against Jango. "This is such a disaster. I need space vodka."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It’s eleven in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster shoots his son a deeply unamused glare. "Is that supposed to be a rebuttal?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just commentary."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're already on thin ice with me, <em>ad'ika</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not that much younger than you. Did the math, and you've only got two years on me now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster waves a hand in the air. "You're still my <em>ad'ika</em>. Even if you've... kark. Even if I didn't manage to raise you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Weren't you listening when I adopted you?" Jaster pats Jango on the head. "Also, I'm still taller than you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. "You're so juvenile."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One of us has to be." He joins the clones crowded around the mouse droid, dragging Jango along with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, Jango resists, but the longer he watches the clones, the more he relaxes. Jaster's heart melts a bit, seeing how careful Jango is when he helps 99 teach the smaller clones how to rewire the central processor. Almost like he has practice at parenting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2224 and his brothers spend the rest of the day with 99. Jaster has Jango give all the other clones the day off too, despite Jango's insistence that they won't know what to do with the free time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time six rolls around, the younger clones have curled up against 99 on the floor. They blink, trying to stay awake, but they've had a big day, and 03 stumbles over his story about learning how to knife-fight from another clone named Alpha-17.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, time for dinner, then you're all going to sleep," Jaster says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little clones all protest, but 99 gently tells them they have to leave. 04 looks like he's about to cry, then he hugs 99's knees tight. His knees being the highest he can reach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>99 stoops as low as he can to hug his four brothers. "Stay out of trouble, okay? You especially." He gives 03 a pat on the head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"3636 can't do that because he's so dumb," 04 sniffles, still clinging to 99.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, it's 05 who has the hardest time leaving. He keeps pretending that there's something wrong with the mouse droid and yelling when 99 tries to pull him away. "No, it's broken, I have to fix it," 05 argues. "I'll be really fast, honest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You can come back and visit again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>05 looks up at him distrustfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, Prime?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango scowls. "It can be arranged."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>05 glances between them, his brow wrinkled. "Do you promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We promise," Jaster tells him, and 05 sniffles as he finally puts the mouse droid down. "Come on, time for dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster and Jango carry the clones back to their facility, even though most of Jaster's internal dialogue consists of screaming that they shouldn't have to go back there. But there are hundreds, thousands just in that one section, and all of them deserve to leave. Gods, there's so much <em>logistics</em> involved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time they arrive back at 42-H, Jaster still hasn't figured it out. "I wish I could do more for you, <em>ad'ika</em>," he says to 2224 before he has to say goodbye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay. This is how it is." 2224 looks up at Jaster, considering something. He twists the hem of his shirt, then leans in close and whispers, "My name is Kote."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster knows when he’s being given a gift, and he can't help but smile. "Thank you, Kote." He bounces the clone in his arms one last time and sets him down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kote looks up at him solemnly and runs towards the mess hall with the rest of his brothers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did he tell you?" Jango asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaster shakes his head. "Let’s go, <em>ad</em>. We have a lot to talk about."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translations<br/><i>ad</i> — child<br/><i>ad'ika</i> — child (diminutive)<br/><i>buir</i> — parent<br/><i>haat mando'ade</i> — true mandalorians<br/><i>kaminii</i> — kaminoans<br/><i>mand'alor</i> (pl. <i>mand'alore</i>) — mandalorian leader<br/><i>mando'ad</i> (pl. <i>mando'ade</i>) — mandalorian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>